Railing systems are used extensively for a variety of functional purposes, for example, as fencing to secure people, animals, and land, and to prevent entry into or exit from a specified area. Railing systems also may have aesthetic purposes, for example, on decks and around yards, stairway, terraces, and gardens. Railing systems often include at least one horizontal rail affixed to at least one vertical post, and optionally a plurality of balusters.
Consumers often have a preference regarding aesthetic features, such as color of a rail or a rail topper, apparent texture (e.g., matte, faux wood, etc.), shape, materials (e.g. vinyl, wood, iron, metal, etc.), etc. Stocking all possible combinations of aesthetic features that a manufacturer offers may be expensive for a retailer. Balusters that rest insecurely within their rails do not provide a desired aesthetic to consumers, and may be unsafe.
Railing systems generally may include a bottom rail, a top rail and pickets (e.g., balusters) mounted vertically therebetween. The top and bottom rails may include hor-izontally extending sections and angled sections, such as for steps or inclined ground. Typically, apertures are cut into the opposing surfaces of the bottom rail and top rail so as to receive ends of the pickets. The installer must estimate the size of the aperture to be cut into the rails, which may be not only be time consuming and inefficient, but also difficult if the pickets are installed at an angle to the rail. Also, because of cutting toler-ances, the pickets may not be tightly received in the railing and resulting in a less dura-ble, weaker railing system than if there were a tight fit. Further, the pickets have portions extending into the rails and thus, are longer than what is actually needed, resulting in added shipping costs and material costs.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an apparatus that will allow for an efficient assembly of horizontal and angled sections of railing systems. There is a further a need for an apparatus that is aesthetic pleasing, and enhances the strength and durability of such structures while reducing shipping and material costs.